


The Poke-Sith Adventures; Showdown with Shota

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: This is the story of Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, who travels with his Poke-Sith, battling against gym leaders. Crack, more crack, and crack picspam illustrations.





	The Poke-Sith Adventures; Showdown with Shota

Warning: epic crack ahead. I wrote the text for this months ago but finally got round to making some rough and ready picspam illustrations.

This is the story of Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, who travels with his Poke-Sith, battling against gym leaders.

**Last time on The Poke-Sith Adventures:**

[](http://res.cloudinary.com/meridianrose/image/upload/v1500903787/lj-dw-gen/poke_a.jpg)

Zedd challenged Hartland's Mika and his Michael evolved! But it was Cypher who made quick work of Mika's scaredy-cat Rahl. Ashamed at her defeat, Mika left Rahl with Zedd and now they've journeyed to the Midlands for a ...

**SHOWDOWN WITH SHOTA**

Shota: Hello, Wizard. I am Shota, gym leader of these parts.

Zedd: Well I'm Zeddicus Zu'ul Zorander and I want to have a battle.

Shota: Bring it on!

**Round One:**

Zedd: Cypher, I choose you

Cypher: Cypher!

Shota: A Cypher? How predictable. I choose Kahlan!

Zedd: Oh no! Cypher, use the Sword of Truth

*Kahlan is unimpressed*

Shota: Kahlan, use Seduction!

Zedd: Noooooooooooo! Cypher, return.

Shota: Ready to quit?

Zedd: Never!

**Round Two**

Zedd: I choose you, Ninja!Kahlan!

Shota: My Kahlan is stronger than yours!

Zedd: We'll see! Ninja!Kahlan, use your daggers!

Shota: Kahlan, Confession!

*Ninja!Kahlan is Confessed!*

Zedd: Ninja!Kahlan, return!

**Round Three**

Zedd: Rahl, I choose you!

Shota: *laughs hysterically*

Zedd: Box of Orden Power-up!

*Rahl evolved!*

Shota: Fine. Kahlan, use Confession!

*Nothing happened!*

Shota: Use Con Dar!

*Con Dar did not affect Darken Rahl!*

Zedd: This Rahl has been dosed with a Giller potion and is immune to Confession!

Shota: This round is yours. Kahlan, return!

 

**Round Four**

Shota: I choose you, Nicci.

Zedd: Darken Rahl eats Sisters of the Dark for breakfast! Use concealed dagger!

Shota: use Resurrection!

*Nicci was resurrected! Nicci evolved!*

Shota: Use Dacra!

Zedd: 'Tis but a flesh wound. Use Bathing to heal!

Shota: Nicci2, use your Powerful Magic to power up

*Nicci evolved again! Darken Rahl is still healing.*

Shota: Nicci2.1, use Lightening Attack!

Zedd: Use Magical Mord'Sith Ointment! Now, use Command Mord'Sith to get back-up and put a rada'a'han her!

Shota: Damn Mord'Sith loyalty to Darken Rahl! Nicci, return.

**Round Five**

Shota: I choose you, Cara!

Zedd: A wild type! Darken Rahl, use Power of Command.

*Cara is unaffected*

Zedd: How?

Shota: Cara is invulnerable to Darken Rahl's powers. Cara, use epic eye roll!

*Darken Rahl got angry*

Zedd; Calm down! Oh, return.

**Round Six**

Zedd: I choose you, Ninja!Kahlan

Shota: Hasn't she had enough?

*Both opponents use Wrestle! They are equally matched*

Shota: Cara, back up.

Zedd: Ha! And Mord'Sith are vulnerable to Confession! But let's have some fun. Use epic hair!

*Cara is fascinated*

Shota: Cara, use double-agiel!

*Cara refuses*

Shota: What are you doing?

Zedd: Nija!Kahlan, use Friendship!

Shota: That won't work

_Flashback:_   
_Shota: (Voiceover) Some idiot named Sebastian tried that with his Leo. It didn't end well._

*Cara and Kahlan are Friends*

Shota: No! You've ruined her! She was my most powerful Poke!Sith. Keep her.

Zedd: I win!

Shota: I should have used rad'a'han! *sulks*

 

Next week, Zedd journeys to Browncoat City where he comes up against fearsome gym leader River Tam

River: I choose you, Malcolm Reynolds. Use Stun!

*naked Mal*

Can Cara overcome this fearsome enemy? Stay tuned.

* * *


End file.
